A diaper change mat is conventionally known as a tool which is laid under a baby or infant when changing diapers. When changing diapers for the baby or infant, one hand is devoted to holding the baby or infant, and thus, there is a problem that the changing work takes a long time due to the instability of the work done by a single hand Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P 2005-21625A) discloses a diaper change tool for a baby or infant. The diaper change tool can solve the problem in changing diapers by having a structure in which a hard plate, to which a fixing belt for holding the baby or infant is attached, is fixed at one end to a hard plate body attached detachably to the center of a foldable cloth mat such that the hard plate can lean forward, and a structure in which side portions of the plate body are separable to widen the plate body.
Also, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 8-154974) discloses a disposable diaper including: a liquid permeable top sheet; a liquid impermeable back sheet; an absorbing material between the sheets; and a fastening tape for fixing the diaper to a wearer, wherein no target tape, to which the fastening tape is fastened, is on a surface of the back sheet and the fastening tape is fastened to the surface of the back sheet. The disposable diaper is not subjected to a restriction of the fastening tape being fastened to the target tape, so that the size of the diaper can be freely adjusted.
Further more, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 10-57413) discloses a disposable diaper of an unfolded type employing nonwoven fabric for a surface of a back sheet, and including a fastening portion which can be fastened detachably to the back sheet. Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 10-57413) describes that a convex member of publicly known (commercially available) surface fasteners can be used as the fastening portion without particular limitation. The convex member is a sheet provided with many engaging members of convex shape such as hooked or mushroom shaped, or the like.